One of those aparently boring days
by The Keeper of secrets
Summary: Okay. I'm not getting any reviews. So this calls for DRASTIC measures. I'm not posting a summary. If you want to know what this is about READ and don't fprget to REVIEW!!!!!!


One of those aparently boring days  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
It is one of those aparently boring days, Sunday. I don't know why, but I simply cannot STAND Sundays. I find them extremely boring with absolutely nothing to do since I have already finished all of my homework and reading is not as appealing on Sunday unless it's rainy, but unfortunately for today it is not rainy, it is sunny. But geez, can you blame the weather? It's June, meaning it's summer and time to bore yourself to death on Sundays. I am just sitting outside in the Quidditch stands watching my two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley zoom around the pitch along with the rest of the Gryffindor team. I don't particularly like to fly or to watch the Quidditch team practice for that matter, but as I mentioned before I am bored with nothing to do and watching the Quidditch team practice is better than nothing.   
  
Yes, you probably already guessed who I am. Hermione Granger a.k.a. the Gryffindor 6th year mega book worm. You might think that I might be in the library, but to tell the truth, I've read about all the books in the not-resticted section and I am left without anything to read and I also mentioned that reading on a sunny June Sunday is simply not appealing. But then again, nothing is appealing on a sunny June sunday.   
  
I watch Harry zoom by and clasp the snitch tightly between his fingers. I jump up. "Way to go Harry!" Ron notices this and zooms over towards me. "Oh Hermi." he said in his annoying sing-song voice. I turn over to him and smirk at him. "Yes Ickle Ronniekins?" I say with a hit of annoyance in my voice. "Herm, don't call me that." he said. "So don't call me Hermi." I reply. He rolls his eyes. "Fine. Look, do you have feelings for Harry?" he says slyly. I jump a mile and curse under my breath, "shoot!". Then, quickly I regain my posture and smile at him. "Why do you ask that Ron?" I asked him in a sweet-annoying voice. Ron raises his eyebrow. "Oh. Maybe because...er...yes...let me think...YOU'VE BEEN CHEERING AT HIM SINCE WE GOT HERE?" he said. I paled. He wa right. "Fine. You got me Ron. But you will SWEAR that you won't tell anyone, especially Harry or Lavender." I said menacingly. Just then, Harry pops beside us. "You won't tell me what Herm?" he asks , running his hand throught his hair. Gulp! Ron grins and turn to Harry. "That she is absolutely and madly in-" he started I hit him right on the head. " Don't listen to that goon. It's just that we were discussing...er...McGonagall's animagi essay for tomorrow." I said quickly. Ron opened his mouth to reply but I shot him a piercing glare that clearly stated that if he said anything, he would find himself the guinea pig for my newest spells, so he shut his mouth and nodded. Harry glanced from Ron to me. I could tell he didn't fully buy it, but he didn't really car. He shrugged. "Ok. Whatever. See ya in the common room, ok guys?" he said and flew off.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
After Harry left, Hermione glared at me. "YOU ALMOST GAVE ME AWAY YOU PRAT!" she shrieked. I better get outta here before her temper gets the better of her. "I was only joking Herm. I'm sorry." I put in quickly. She calmed down. "Promise, you won't say it." she said, still mad. Seeing I had no choice, I agreed. "Ok. I promise Herm." She smiled. "Good. Now go change Ronniekins, you honestly stink of sweat, hormones and stained grass." she added and marched away. I smelled my shirt. POOF! It smelled awful. Aw, but I really don't care. Wait, I do, 'cause Lav doesn't like smelly people. I'll go take a shower.   
  
Harry's POV  
  
As I tried for the millionth time in my life to straighten my hair, Ron came into the locker rooms. "Hi Harry. I'm gonna take a shower. Could you wait for me to go up to the tower?" he called out. Since I had nothing to do, I agreed. "OK. But hurry up, OK?" I shouted back. Then I continued to attempt to tame my hair. After 5 minutes or so I heard a strange gurgling sound. I decided to investigate and went close to the showers with my wand out. Then I heard it again, loud and clear.   
"...And I'm a believer! And not a trace! Ta ta ta ta..of doubt in my mind! Oh I'm in love! Ohhhhhhhh I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried! Wow! And then I saw her face!..." it sang. Then I realized Ron was singing in the shower. I tried hard not to laugh, but through my try I broke into a fit of laughter. Then, Ron shut off the water and came out of the shower with his towel wrapped around him. He saw me sprawled on the floor, laughing my head off and got a bit worried. "Harry, would you mind telling the class what's so incredibly funny so we can laugh too?" he asked imitating McGonagall. I Got up and regained my usual status.   
  
"Nice concert you were giving in the shower Ron." I said grinning. Ron wen't as red as his hair. "You heard that?" he stuttered. I nodded. The Ron grinned. "Well, if you're going to embarass me I can too. You have a secret admirer." he said. I stopped laughing and paled. "What???????" I screeched "WHo????????" Ron smirked. "I can't tell you!" he teased. I was desperate. "Pleaaaaaaase???" I whined giving him my best puppy-dog face. "Nop. Figure it out." he remarked and shut the changing room door behind him.  
  
I paced the changing room door back and forth trying to figure out who it was. Then Ron called out to me. "Hey Harry! Do you like somebody?" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Yeah. WHy?" I shouted back. "Who?" he asked. I stood there in silence for a while deciding wether to tell him or not. However, ROn grew impatient. "Well?" he asked. I bit my lip. "I'll give you a hint, but if you figure it out you must promise not to tell her." I said. "Fine. Shoot. Is she in Gryffindor?" he called back. "Yes." I said. Ron thought for a moment and asked another question. "Does she have light-brown frizzy hair?" I stood there, dammit! He guessed. "Yes." I said. Ron came out of the changing room with an expression of awe and surprisement. "You don't like..." he said. I nodded. "Herm?" he finished. I nodded and went red. Then Ron began to dance around the room like he did on christmas. "What Ron?" I asked confused. He instantly stopped. "Er. Nothing. Let's go to the tower. Herm's waiting for us." I nodded in agreement and we set off. 


End file.
